planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence
Clarence was an evolved orangutan who was an elder of Khan's tribe of apes in the Rocky Mountains. Biography Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Prelude He was a disciple of Maurice during their time in Muir Woods and learned to devote himself to the tribe and give selfless counsel above all else. After the fighting between Caesar's colony and Colonel McCullough's troops caused the deaths of many apes, Clarence followed Khan, his tribe and the rest of the tribal elders to flee the fighting. After Khan's wife was killed by a soldier the tribe was confused on what to do, with Tola preaching revenge, Bryn preaching peace and Juno too scared to think. In his confusion Khan turned to Clarence for advise on whether to seek revenge or peace and Clarence advised seeking peace. Despite Clarence's counsel, Khan listens to his eldest son's advice and takes the tribe to go after the humans in revenge. They find the human settlement, but it was long abandoned before they got there. The tribe continues on their journey and find a tunnel of caves in the Rocky Mountains which Clarence and the rest of the apes make their new home. Prologue Clarence is first seen signaling Bryn and Juno to come up to the throne room for a meeting between them, Khan and Tola. After Khan places Tola in charge of a hunting party with his brothers, Clarence warns them not to leave the mountain to avoid the chance of running into humans. Clarence later walks over to the village entrance and meets up with Bryn on horseback, warning him not to follow Tola blindly or risk him leading Bryn and the tribe to danger. Tola comes from behind and tells Bryn that they are going to be hunting on the plains instead. Clarence tells Tola that he must obey his father's orders to stay on the mountain, but Brutus asks what they do if there is no food on the mountain to fin. Bryn says "Brutus is right": Bryn says that apes will die unless they find food. Clarence will tell them again it is too risky because of the possibility they could run into humans. Bryn tells Clarence that this decision will not be an easy one, they need to keep the tribe safe but they must also find food. Tola eventually agrees and tells Clarence they will only hunt on the mountain. Brutus then tells Clarence to go back to his fire and that they will find him some food. Clarence walks away and looks over a ledge as the hunting party leaves. Chapter Two After the hunting party return to the mountain with two steer for the tribe to enjoy, Clarence confronts Bryn. Clarence tells him that he know that this food belongs to the humans and didn't come from the mountain, disobeying his father. Oaka steps in and tells Clarence that without the food there is no tribe and Clarence retort that he knows what this food means and leaves. After all three brothers are together, Clarence tells them Khan wants to see all three of them and sits next to the throne while Khan interrogates his sons. After one of Khan's sons confesses where the steer came from, Khan turns to Clarence for guidance. Clarence responds by saying they don't know enough about where or how many humans there are and need more information before they decide what to do. Khan agrees and decides to lead a scouting party with his sons to learn more about the humans. After Khan's sons leave, Clarence mentions that his sons still have much to learn. Clarence later joins Khan's family to grieve Khan's death in the throne room after discovering he was killed during the recon mission. After Khan's family start to argue amongst themselves, Clarence lets out a large bellow and chastises them for fighting so soon after Khan passed. He then reminds them of what Khan taught them and tells them not to let their anger rule them. Later at Khan's funeral, Clarence advises Bryn that now that Tola is leader Juno must be more careful and Bryn must teach Tola to think before he acts, how to be a leader. Brutus walks over and tells Tola wants to meet with them, but Clarence isn't invited, only Brutus and Bryn. Chapter Three Against Bryn's advise, Tola leads a war party with Clarence accompaning them. While sitting on a rock formation overlooking a town of humans called Millerton, Clarence tells Bryn this attack is unwise. After Tola tells Bryn his strategy for the attack, Clarence warns Bryn that many apes will die tonight. Clarence stays behind with Juno while Tola and Bryn launch the attack. Clarence is later seen on top of Oswald Reeves' horse, having being captured during the attack. He is then taken to a warehouse where his hands are bound and is interrogated by Jakob Willits while Reeves beats him with a metal pipe. Another human named Maria Weber attempts to intervene, grabbing the pipe so Reeves can't hit him again. *'Jess says to "Stop it"': Reeves drops the metal pipe and Maria unties the Clarence's hands, letting him down and then checks his pulse. *'Jess chooses to "Stay silent"': Maria lets go of the pipe and Reeves continues beating Clarence while Maria leaves in disgust. Clarence is locked in a cage and after a meeting between the Millerton leadership, Maria takes Jess Ross, the leader, to see him. Maria introduces Clarence to Jess and explains Clarence can communicate using sign language with Maria translating for him. Clarence tells them that after winter fell his fellow apes grew hungry but don't want to kill humans, they want peace. While Jess and Maria discuss what Clarence said, Jess' son Mark comes in and hands Jess her gun as they prepare to leave for the ape camp. Jess chooses to "Tell Mark the truth": Jess tells Mark that Clarence can speak and that the apes want peace. Mark starts to leave when Clarence signals him to stay. Clarence tells them many apes don't want bloodshed and hopes humans don't want it either. Chapter Four After Jess and her group return to Millerton, Willits and Reeves lead Clarence to the town square to be hanged. Clarence is nearly hanged before Jess, Maria and Luke Rainey stop them and cut Clarence. Bryn and Jess eventually arrange an exchange of prisoners at Miller's Bridge: Clarence for Mark, who was captured during the assault on the ape camp. Clarence is transported to the bridge atop a flatbed truck with an army of Millerton citizens. When Bryn doubts Clarence is alive, Clarence raises his arm to prove it. Clarence gets off the truck with Maria's help and starts walking to the other side while Mark does the same thing. When Clarence reaches the other side, Juno helps carry him back before an explosion destroys the bridge, causing Clarence to fall to his death. Personality More to come... Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all orangutans, Clarence is extremely powerful and strong. *'High-Level Intellect:' Clarence had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Sign Language': Like his fellow apes, Clarence knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication. It is unknown when or who he learned it from, but it is likely that he was taught the art by the evolved apes. Relationships More to come... Notes *Clarence is one of two apes whose name is known in Last Frontier that dies no matter what actions Bryn and Jess take. Trivia More to come... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Orangutans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Khan's Ape Colony Category:Human-Ape War Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Ape King Advisors Category:Animals